On Thousand Sunny
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: Normal day on the Strawhats ship. Nami getting mad, Luffy getting excited, Usopp getting hurt,and Zoro finding a new island from the Crow's nest. What is this new island? Will the Strawhats land in this new island? Why is Sanji missing? SCRIPT FORM!
1. Chapter 1: Baka!

**Yes this is a One Piece story!**

**I DO** **NOT ****own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does and he is the best!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Baka!**

**Nami:** How can Luffy be sleeping at a time like this?

**Usopp:** Baka Luffy! His nakama were almost killed almost killed because of his shadow!

**Chopper:** Ya! Baka Luffy!

**Zoro:** But weren't you three partying last night?

***Nami, Usopp, and Chopper gasped***

**Usopp:** I..I..I don't know what you're talking about!

**Nami:** You must have confused us with one of Lola's men!

**Chopper:** Ya!

**Zoro:** Ya right. Chopper, you were dancing on the tables, you too Usopp, and Nami, you were drunk.

**Sanji:** Oi baka marimo! Don't you dare insult Nami- chwan!

**Zoro:** Whatcha call me shitty eyebrows! Wanna fight!

***Zoro was now getting out his two swords and getting ready to slice Sanji to bits! Sanji was now getting ready to kick the shit out of Zoro!***

**Usopp:** Beat the crap out of him marimo!

**Chopper:** Ya beat the crap out of him marimo!

**Nami:** Get him Sanji- kun!

**Sanji: **Yes Nami- swann!

***Sanji, as we all know what would happen if he is distracted by a girl during a fight, totally forgot all about his fight with Zoro.***

**Zoro:** Oi!

**Franky:** You two can fight later!

***Franky hit Zoro and Sanji both on the head with his iron fists!***

**Franky: **Oi Chopper, shouldn't you be treating everyones wounds?

**Chopper:** Eh? Why me?

**Usopp:** You're the ship's doctor baka!

**Chopper:** Oh yeah!

***Chopper than left to Luffy's room (Luffy was sleeping there) to re-bandage his wounds.***

**Sanji:** Oi Franky, where's Robin?

**Franky:** She's probably by the helm, reading her book.

**Sanji:** Really?

***Sanji ran to the helm where Robin was reading her book, sitting on a lawn chair, under an open umbrella, next to a mini table with an empty cup.***

**Sanji:** Robin- chwwannn! Would you like me to bring you some coffee?

**Robin:** Yes. Thank you Sanji- san. *Robin smiled*

***Sanji, his eyes were hearts now, he floated off to the kitchen to go make Robin some coffee***

***Robin went back to reading her book.***

***Meanwhile, back to where Franky, Nami, Usopp, and Zoro were. (The lawn by the way.)***

**Nami:** Hey Franky, where's Brook?

***Franky sighed***

**Franky:** That bastard went back to sleep!

**Nami, Usopp, Zoro:** What!

**Nami:** Why that son of a, he dares going back to sleep when he woke me up from my wonderful dream about me swimming in a pile of beri!

***Nami was really angry. ***

**Nami:** I'm gonna teach that skeleton a lesson for for waking me up with his stupid violin!

***Nami was raging with anger. She stomped her way to Brook's room, ready to kill him!***

**Zoro:** Nami looks like she really is going to kill Brook. Come on Usopp, I guess we have to stop her.

**Usopp:** Ugh… I'm sorry Zoro but… ***cough***… it looks like I only… ***cough***… have two hours to live… ***cough*** why don't you ask Franky?

**Zoro, Franky:** Liar!

***Zoro dragged Usopp to go stop Nami***

* * *

><p><strong>Ya I know kinda crapy first chapter but please endure!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Die Brook!

**2nd chapter yay! Enjoy! I'm really happy with this story so far and I'm hoping you all like it. Sorry if you don't like the script style. Its easier for me to come up with stories if i write like that. I'm hoping this story will have more then 10 chapters! Thank you!**

****I DO****NOT ****own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does and he is the best!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Die Brook!**

***Brook opened his eyes to see Nami standing over him, holding something behind her back.***

**Brook:** Ah, good morning. May I see your panties?

**Nami: **Hell no!Prepare to die bastard!

***Brook was frightened and before he could say anything Nami was about to hit him with one of Zoro's weights ***

*** "So that's what she had behind her back," Brook thought. "Oi, if she hits me with that, I'd die for sure! Even though I'm already dead! Yo ho ho ho ho! Skull joke!"***

***Nami swung the weight so close to Brooks head, but luckily she missed.***

***Brook ran out of his room and ran to the lawn, passing Zoro and Usopp.***

**Usopp: **Well it looks like he isn't being killed. I mean he did ran over here laughing out, ahem, "Yo ho ho ho ho".

***Usopp said while attempting to do a Brook impression.***

**Nami: **Die Brook!

***Nami came running from Brook's room and swung Zoro's weight by Usopp's long nose. Luckily Brook didn't get hurt but for Usopp well…***

**Usopp: **Gaaaa! Nami! You boke ma nose! Copper!

***Usopp ran to Luffy's room. He found Chopper sleeping. Chopper's head was laying on Luffy's stomach.***

**Usopp: ** Heya heya Copper fix ma nosse! Heya Copper, wake up!

***Usopp kept shaking Chopper with his left hand, while his right hand was holding his nose in place, but it seemed Chopper was dreaming a happy dream since he was laughing in his sleep.***

**Usopp: ** Damitp, hea must be dreaming about cotton candie againa!

***Meanwhile***

**Zoro: **Waita go Nami. You broke Usopp's nose. And how the heck did you get my weight?

**Nami: **Shut up Zoro! I thought he was Brook.

***Nami was ignoring Zoro's comment about his iron weight.***

***Zoro was pissed***

**Brook: **Yo ho ho ho ho! Poor Usopp- san.

***Brook was now standing by Nami like he forgot Nami was coming after him.***

***Zoro and Nami turned their heads towards Brook***

**Zoro: **Idiot.

**Brook: **Huh?

**Nami: ** You bastard! Die!

***Nami swung the weight by Brook's legs.***

***Brook jumped and quickly ran to the helm where Robin was reading her book.***

**Brook: ** May I, no, help me Nico Robin!

***Robin, putting her book down and smiling at Brook***

**Robin: **Sorry Brook-san. It looks like nobody can stop Nami-san.

***Still smiling at Brook then opening her book and continuing to read where she left off.***

**Nami: **Come back here skeleton!

***Nami was now running up the stairs to the helm.***

**Brook: **Yo ho ho ho ho, guess you're right.

***Zoro was now yelling from the lawn to Nami.***

**Zoro: **Oi Nami, don't kill Brook. Our dumb head captain, Luffy, will make us feed him meat!

**Nami: **I don't care what Luffy does to me! I'm gonna teach this skeleton a lesson!

***Nami was right by Brook now, getting ready** **to swing but Brook jumped to the lawn and landed right by Zoro.***

**Nami: ** Damn it! Just wait until I get down there!

***Nami was running down the stairs***

**Zoro: **Better run, looks like nobody can stop her.

**Brook: **Yo ho ho ho ho, thank you Zoro-san.

**Zoro: ** Just run bone head.

***Brook ran to Luffy's room***

***Sanji was just getting out of the kitchen when Nami zoomed past him. Sanji lost balance and the hot coffee flew out of his hand and landed on Zoro's head!***

* * *

><p><strong>Yay end of chapter 2! Enjoy chapter 3! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Drama

**Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

****I DO** **NOT ****own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does and he is the best!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Drama**

***Zoro screamed out loud in pain.***

***While Zoro was screaming, Franky was enjoying the show, laughing his iron ass off.***

**Nami: ** Sorry Sanji- Kun.

***Nami continued to go after Brook, ignoring Zoro's screams and Franky's laughter.***

**Sanji: **Why the hell are you screaming marimo!

**Zoro: **Shut up shitty eyebrows!

***Zoro was now kinda calming down from the burning pain from the hot coffee.***

***Zoro and Sanji were getting ready to fight.***

**Franky: **Now now you two. Sanji shouldn't you be making another coffee for Nico Robin.

**Sanji: **What the hell are you talking about robot! Ro…

**Franky: **Imma cyborg!

**Sanji: **…bin-chwans coffee is right in my hand…

***Sanji looked at his hand and found it was empty. He then looked by Zoro's feet and saw the broken coffee cup on the floor.***

**Sanji: **Nooooo! Sorry Robin- chwaann! I'll go make you a new one right away!

***Sanji ran back to the kitchen to make a new coffee.***

**Franky, Zoro: **Idiot.

***Meanwhile…***

**Brook: **Ah, hello Chopper- san, Usopp- san.

**Chopper: **Hello Brook!

***Chopper was just finishing fixing Usopp's nose.***

**Chopper: **All done Usopp!

**Usopp: **Yess! My nose is fixed!

**Chopper: **Didn't you say Nami broke your nose?

**Usopp: **Uh huh.

***Usopp felt a chill down his back.***

**Chopper: **Nami's scary!

***Nami came rushing into the room.***

***Usopp, Brook, and Chopper flinched.***

**Nami: **Die Brook!

**Usopp, Chopper: **Noo Nami!

***Usopp and Chopper tried to stop Nami but, Nami was by Brook now, and swung Zoro's weight by his chest. Brook dodged and ran the opposite side of the bed where Luffy was sleeping. Unfortunately, Usopp was behind Brook when Nami swung the weight that Brook dodged.***

***The weight hit Usopp's nose and Usopp collapsed.***

**Chopper: **Ah! Usopp!

***Chopper quickly started working on Usopp's nose.* **

**Usopp: *cough* **Chopper I just wanted you to know ***cough* **know that you were my ***cough* **best friend.

**Chopper: **Usopp don't say those things! I'll fix your nose don't worry!

**Usopp: *cough***tell Kaya I…** *cough* **….

**Chopper: **Usopp!

**Nami: **Don't worry Chopper he's still alive but Brooks gonna be dead soon!

**Chopper: **Ah Nami! Don't kill Brook!

**Brook: **Yo ho ho ho but I'm already dead! Yo ho ho ho skull joke!

***Usopp and Chopper laughed***

**Chopper: **Usopp you're alive!

***Usopp whispered "dead…" and went back to playing dead.***

**Chopper: **Ah! Usopp!

**Nami: **Die Brook!

***Nami ran straight to Brook and swung the weight at Brook.***

***Brook grabbed the first thing he spotted to block Nami's swing.***

***Brook reached down and grabbed the sleeping Luffy.***

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter... "Human Shield"!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Luffy the Human Shield

**So sorry! I am really late for updating a new chapter but it was because i left my binder (it has my stories in it and my notebook. without it i cant write any stories.) in my cousins moms car and since they live far away, i couldnt get it right away! **

**Chapters 4, 5, and 6 are short (sorry) then the other chapters.**

****I DO****NOT ****own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does and he is the best!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Luffy the Human Shield**

***Nami hit Luffy so many times she didn't even notice she wasn't hitting Brook.***

***Brook was holding Luffy so that his face was getting hit by Nami's hard swinging.***

***Usopp and Chopper both tried to stop Nami from hitting Luffy.***

**Chopper: **Nami stop! You're going to kill him!

**Nami: **So what if I'm gonna kill Brook! He's already dead!

***Nami kept on swinging the weight***

**Usopp:** Chopper her eyes are closed!

**Chopper: **What? Nami stop! Open your eyes!

**Usopp: **You're going to kill Luffy!

**Nami: **What?

***Nami opened her eyes and she immediately stopped swinging the weight.***

**Nami: **Ah! Luffy!

**Brook: **Sorry Luffy! You had to face the scary Nami!

***Brook set Luffy back down on his bed.***

***Luffy was silently sleeping still even though he was almost killed by Nami.***

**Usopp: **How could Luffy still sleep while he was getting wacked by Nami?

**Chopper: **And he's smiling!

**Brook: **Yo ho ho ho! He _is _made out of rubber!

**Nami: **Look at his face! UGLY!

***Luffy's face was indescribable! He had lumps, bumps, bruises, swelling, a black eye, everything! His lip was also bleeding!***

**Usopp, Chopper, Brook: **Who do you think did that?

**Nami: **Shut up! Just leave him there. When he wakes up, he'll probably think it was from a spider. I'm leaving. Chopper, put something on his face to stop the swelling. Brook, it's also you fault for using Luffy as a human shield!

***Nami left the room. Usopp and Chopper stuck there tongues out at her.***

**Brook:**

**Usopp, Chopper:**

***Usopp and Brook left the room and left Chopper to put some ointment on Luffy's face.***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 next!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Dream

**Thank you for my 2 first reviews (NekoiKurona and KimiyonaGirl) !**

**Please enjoy Chapter 5!**

******I DO ************NOT ****own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does and he is the best!******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Dream**

****Luffy was having a wonderful dream about him being on Meat Island with his brother, Ace.****

***Luffy and Ace were running all over the island. Eating a lot of meat!***

**Ace: **Hey Luffy! You gotta taste this duck leg! It's huge!

***Ace was taking big bites out of the huge duck leg while telling Luffy to eat some.***

**Luffy: **Hey Ace! If you want me to try some, DON'T EAT IT ALL! Save some for me!

***Luffy ran to Ace and tried to take a bite of the duck leg in Ace's hand.***

**Ace: **Luffy get your own! This one's mine!

**Luffy: **There's no more!

***Luffy was on Ace's back. Trying to take away the duck leg.***

**Luffy: **This is the only one left!

***Ace pushed Luffy off his back. He faced Luffy and took a big bite out of the Duck leg. Angering Luffy.* **

**Ace: **Too bad!

***Luffy smiled. So did Ace.***

***Luffy and Ace were having a Tug-A-War with the duck leg.***

**Ace: **Better luck next time Luffy this, one's mine!

**Luffy: **Ha I should be saying that to you!

***Ace was pulling this duck leg so hard, Luffy's rubber arms stretched out. Ace tripped over a bush that had mini chicken wings. He let go of the duck leg and fell backwards. Luffy's arms, hit Luffy's face, since Ace let go, and he fell down backwards. The duck leg flew into the air and landed into the ocean. Ace and Luffy were standing up now.* **

***Ace and Luffy's jaws dropped. They both looked at each other and started laughing.***

***Off in the distance, a big, and I mean BIG, figure that looked like a dinosaur, but was made out of, …. MEAT!***

**Ace: **You see that thing stomping this way, right Luffy?

**Luffy: **Yep! It's our lucky day!

***Ace and Luffy were really excited now! They were both drooling.***

**Ace, Luffy: **IT'S MEATZILLA!

***Ace and Luffy both started running towards, Meatzilla.***

***But before they could attack Meatzilla and eat it, Meatzilla transformed into Nami and started chasing them.* **

**Ace: **RUN!

***Ace started throwing fire balls at Namizilla.***

***Namizilla dodged the fire balls.* **

***Ace and Luffy ran but Namizilla jumped in front of them and hit them both on the face.***

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you understand why Namizilla hit Luffy on the FACE :)<strong>

**If not... I shall tell you why! Because Luffy was getting hit by Nami when he was still sleeping. Then his dream turned black and well then he woke up! :)**

**Next Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6: What the Hell Happened?

_**You know something, I wouldn't be writing stories if it weren't for my cousin, NeeMou! No that is not her real name, that is just her pen name on here. Anyway... THANK YOU!**_

_********I DO ************NOT ****own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does and he is the best!********_

_********Please enjoy Chapter 6! :)********_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**What the Hell Happened? The Dream was real?**

***Luffy woke up, startled from his dream.***

***Luffy looked all around him was he noticed he was lying down in his room, on his bed.***

**Luffy: **Whoa! I think that dream was telling me to beware Nami! She can be so scary!

***Luffy climbed out of bed and walked to his bedroom door and opened it.***

***It was now dark outside.***

***Nobody was in the lawn or by the helm.***

**Luffy: **Where is everyone?

***Luffy decided to check the kitchen. Sure enough, everyone was sitting down around the table. Sanji was by the sink, washing some carrots. Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook were putting chop sticks up their nose, but Brook was having a bit trouble. Nami and Robin were checking a clothing catalog called 'Classic'. Zoro was polishing his swords.***

**Luffy: **Hey Sanji, make me a pirate bento!

**Sanji: **Ah, Luffy you woke up, sure thing…..

***Everyone turned their heads towards Luffy, and stopped what they were doing.***

***Then everyone started laughing.***

**Luffy: **Hey what's so funny?

***Sanji, Zoro, Franky, Nami, Robin, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook all pointed at Luffy's face. They were still laughing pretty heard.***

**Nami: **Ha ha ha Chopper I told you to make it better, not funnier! Ha ha ha!

**Chopper: **Ha ha ha I did but I thought he was going to wake up in the morning so I didn't put too much ointment on. Ha ha ha!

**Sanji: **Pffft ha ha ha! What happened to your face Luffy!

**Zoro: **Ha ha ha ha!

**Brook: **Sorry Luffy-san ha ha ha it was my fault ha ha ha!

**Franky: **Ha ha ha!

**Robin: **Maybe you should use my mirror Luffy-san. Ha ha!

**Usopp: **Ha ha ha!

***Robin handed Luffy her mirror. Luffy looked into it and laughed. Then he figured out that he was laughing at himself.***

**Luffy: **What the hell happened to my face! Did Namizilla really hit me!

***Luffy's eyes were swollen, his lips were swollen and fat, his cheeks looked like a chipmunks cheeks and his nose was purple!* **

**Nami: **Nami WHAT?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yay! Chapter 7 next!<em>**


	7. Chapter 7: Zoro saw, WHAT!

**I DO NOT  own One Piece! One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda!**

**Ah finally Chapter 7! I really enjoyed this chapter because of Robin! Robin is like my favorite character in One Piece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Zoro saw, WHAT?**

**Nami: **Nami, WHAT LUFFY!

**Luffy: **Oh in my dream, you were a dinosaur that had your head! So I called you Namizilla!

***Luffy smiled, even though he could barely smile."**

**Nami: **Why you!

***Nami was getting out of her chair and started aiming for Luffy's neck.***

***Zoro and Franky got out of their chair and pulled Nami back from trying to strangle Luffy.***

**Sanji: ** Oi! Careful with Nami-swan!

**Zoro: **It was only a dream idiot!

**Franky: **Calm down!

**Nami: **ONLY A DREAM! WHATEVER!

***Nami tried her hardest to get free from Zoro's and Franky's grasp.***

**Sanji: **Chopper, take Luffy back to his room and put more ointment on his face, pfffft, ha ha ha ha, hurry Chopper!

**Luffy: **Shut up Sanji!

**Chopper: **Come on Luffy, let's go.

***Luffy pouted***

**Luffy: **Fine…

***Luffy and Chopper left the kitchen.***

**Usopp: **Nami stop! He's gone!

**Nami: **Not until I strangle him!

***Nami kept on trying to get away but she couldn't. Zoro and Franky were holding on to her tight.***

**Sanji: **Don't hurt my Nami, marimo!

**Zoro: **Shut up shitty eyebrows!

**Brook: **Is the food ready Sanji?

**Sanji: **Not yet Brook. Wait a bit.

**Franky: **Stop moving Nami!

**Nami:** Shut up!

**Robin: **I'm sorry I have to do this Nami. Zoro, Franky please let Nami loose.

**Nami, Brook, Franky, Usopp, Sanji: **Huh?

**Zoro: **Are you crazy!

***Robin smiled.***

**Robin: **Let go of Nami please.

***Zoro and Franky quickly let go of Nami, but stood close by her so she wouldn't escape.***

***Robin grabbed the magazine on the table and rolled it up.***

***Robin walked over to Nami slowly.***

**Nami: **Whatcha gonna do with that Robin?

**Robin: **You don't have to worry about it.

***Robin smiled.***

***Robin then hit Nami upside the head.***

***Nami collapsed on the floor.***

***Everyone starred at Robin in shock that she would do that.***

***Robin ignored them. She sat back down and continued to read the magazine she unrolled.***

**Zoro: **Uh, I'm going to look outside if there are any ships…

***Zoro went outside to the lawn.***

***Everyone else was still in shock of Robin's little act that just happened.***

**~Meanwhile~**

**Luffy: **AH! IT BURNS!

**Chopper: **Stop moving Luffy!

***Chopper was struggling to put ointment on Luffy's face to stop the swelling.***

**Luffy: **Are you done yet?

**Chopper: **Wait! I need to put a little bit more ointment.

**Luffy: **Hurry up!

***Luffy was shedding some tears cause the ointment got in his eye.***

**Luffy: **IT BURNS!

**Chopper:** All done!

**Luffy: **Yess!

***All of a sudden the crew hears Zoro yelling something.***

***Everyone on Thousand Sunny goes to the lawn.***

**Luffy: **What is it Zoro?

***Zoro was in his weight room/crows nest.***

**Zoro: **I SEE LAND!

**Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Brook, Franky, Usopp, Luffy: **Land?

* * *

><p><strong>Land? OMG! New land! Whats going to happen next when the Strawhat crew land in is new island? Find out in a few more chapters!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Who Will Wake Up Nami?

_**Really sorry I took so long to update!**_

_**I DO NOT own One Piece! Oda does!**_

_**Please enjoy Chapter 8! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Who Will Wake Up Nami?**

***Thousand Sunny wasn't moving since the lions paws dropped. Meaning the ships anchor was down***

**Luffy:** Did you say land, Zoro!

***Zoro came down to from the crow's nest to meet everyone.***

**Zoro: **Yeah, sure did.

***Luffy got really excited! He wanted to land at that island already!***

**Franky: **Nami is the log post pointing to that island.

***Franky pointed towards the island in the distance.***

***Everyone was waiting for Nami's reply but it seemed that she was still unconscious from Robin's little whack in the head with the magazine.***

***Sanji had Nami on his back. He was very happy that he got to carry Nami!***

**Luffy, Chopper: **What happened to Nami?

***Everyone except Luffy and Chopper looked at Robin.***

***Robin looked confused, then smiled.***

**Luffy, Chopper: **Huh?

***Luffy and Chopper were confused since they didn't see what Robin did to Nami.***

**Usopp: **Nami just passed out since she was running around a lot. Right everyone!

***Brook, Sanji, Franky, Zoro, and even Robin nodded.***

**Sanji: **Hey Chopper come here and check the log post on Nami's wrist. See if it's pointing to the island.

**Chopper: **Okay.

***Chopper morphed to his human/reindeer form so he could reach to Nami's height. He went by Nami, and Sanji, and checked Nami's log post. The log post was pointing exactly at the island.***

**Usopp, Brook: **Well…

***Usopp was nervous. Brook was just curious.***

**Chopper: **Yeah it's pointing at the island.

**Zoro: **Those rocks are in the way.

**Robin: ** When Nami wakes up, she can navigate us around those rocks making a swath.

**Luffy: **Yess! Finally an adventure!

**Usopp: **You sure you want to go there Luffy?

**Luffy: **Yep!

***Luffy was smiling as if he tasted meat for the first time!***

***Chopper changed back to his normal form.***

**Usopp: **B-b-but there might be monsters on that island! Wait, monsters? I meant to say….

***It was too late, Luffy really wanted to go to that island now!***

***Chopper, on the other hand, didn't want to go to the island anymore.***

**Chopper: **D-did you say m-m-monsters!

**Brook: **Monsters? Where!

**Luffy: **Sanji, make everyone some pirate bentos!

***Luffy was jumping up and down excitingly.* **

**Sanji: **Sure.

***Sanji carefully set the sleeping Nami on the soft grass. Of course he did have a little nose bleed due to seeing Nami's sleeping face.***

***He then went to the kitchen and dragged Usopp, Chopper, and Brook to help him make the pirate bentos.***

***Zoro, Franky, Robin, and Luffy gathered around Nami.***

**Franky: **Now all we need to do id wake Nami up so she can navigate us around those large rocks.

**Zoro: **Question is w_ho_is going to wake up Nami.

***Everyone looked at each other. They didn't want to end up like Luffy, whose face was still messed up.***

***Everyone, except Luffy, turned their heads at Luffy.***

**Luffy: **Why are you guys looking at me? Oh WAIT! Nuh uh! I'm not waking Nami up! Robin you wake her up since she won't hurt you!

**Zoro: **Yeah Robin, you wake Nami up.

**Robin: **If I wake Nami up, she might remember that I hit her head with a magazine, and if she finds out she won't give me any Beri to buy new books they might have in the island. So no thank you.

**Franky: **Well someone has to wake her up.

***Everyone turned their heads at Franky. They remembered Franky was a cyborg.***

**Franky: **Uh, why are all of you looking at me now?

***They all smiled at Franky.***

**Zoro: **You're a cyborg right Franky?

**Franky: **Yes…

**Luffy: **Why don't you wake Nami up?

**Franky: **Wait what!

**Robin: **I mean you are a cyborg so you won't get hurt by Nami's hard slapping.

**Franky: **That doesn't mean it won't hurt!

**Luffy, Zoro, Robin: **You wake Nami up Franky.

***Luffy, Zoro, and Robin smiled at Franky.***

***Franky was really nervous now.***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9 next! Still a few more chapters until the Starwhats land is this mysterious new island they just found. Will they make it past the huge rocks? <strong>_

_**Anyway thank you for reading my chapters! I really hope you guys like them also if you have any suggestions about what you want to happen next, please tell me because I would like to make this story more interesting for all of you! Same goes for all of my stories!**_

_** Once again, thank you for reading my chapters so far, I really appreciate it!**_

_**~EsteVamp4998~**_


	9. Chapter 9: Awakening Namizilla

**_I DO NOT own One Piece, Oda does, and he is amazzzzingg !_**

**_Enjoy Chapter 9! Yay!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Awakening Namizilla**

***Zoro, Robin, and Luffy stepped away from Franky. They had decided Franky was going to be the one to wake up Nami from her sleep.***

***Franky was really nervous. _"Why the fuck do I have to be the one to wake up Nami? Cyborgs are humans too! We have feelings and we can feel pain!"_** ** Franky thought to himself.***

***Nami was still sleeping soundly on the ships soft green grass.***

***Franky was a few feet away from Nami. Zoro, Robin, and Luffy were hiding behind the tree with the swing.***

**Zoro:** Hurry up and wake her up Franky!

**Luffy: **Remember, _don't _die Franky!

**Robin: **Wake her up gently.

**Franky: **Shut up!

***_"How cruel!" _Franky thought and wiping a tear from his eye.***

***Franky slowly approached the sleeping Nami.***

***Franky decided to wake up Nami in a _very _ disturbing way. He knew if Nami found out what he was about to do to her, she would go crazy and never give him any Beri for him to buy new parts for Thousand Sunny, so he had to be very careful and try not to make this way to wake her up too loud or she would wake up in an instant and he wouldn't have time to run away before her seeing him.***

***Franky had his back facing Nami, he slowly bent his knee's a little. His butt was by Nami's face.***

**Zoro:** What the hell is he doing?

**Robin:** I think I know what he's about to do. Its not even a good/safe way to wake up Nami. He could get hurt by Nami if he wakes her up really quick.

**Luffy, Zoro:** Huh? What do you mean?

**Robin:** What I'm trying to say is that he is thinking about releasing gas in front of Nami's face.

**Luffy:** Huh?

**Zoro:** Does Franky have a death wish or something!

**Robin:** Could be.

**Luffy:** Wait what? Release gas? What kind of gas and why would he do that when he doesn't have any?

**Robin:** What I was saying is that Franky is going to fa~

***There was a loud noise that came from Franky's direction. Also an awful smell was exposed into the air.***

***When Luffy and Zoro heard that loud sound, they thought it was a cannon and were getting ready to fight but when they smelled the smell that was now exposed into the air, Zoro, Luffy, and Robin pinched their noses so they couldn't smell that awful smell in the air.***

**Robin:** ~rt...

***Luffy started cracking up with laughter since now he got why Franky was in that position he was in earlier.***

**Luffy:** Ah ha ha ha! Good one Franky!

***Franky ignored Luffy's little comment and started to quickly run to the tree with the swing and hid with Zoro, Luffy, and Robin.***

**Zoro:** You're really lucky you ran away before she woke up.

**Franky:** It was the only way I could think of at the moment to wake her up.

**Robin:** And it looks like it worked pretty well.

***Everyone turned their heads towards Nami.***

***Nami was slowly waking up and she did not look too happy.***

***Nami sat up, pinching her nose to block the awful smell that was still in the air.***

**Nami: **What the hell is this horrible smell!

***Sanji kicked the kitchen door wide open.***

***Sanji saw Nami sitting on the grass awake and started running to her.***

**Sanji: **Nami are you okay? I heard this loud sound and... UGH! What is this horrible smell!

***Sanji pinched his nose.***

***_"Oh come on! My fart doesn't smell _that _bad!" _Franky thought to himself.***

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just HATE writers block!<strong>

**Anyway chapter 10 is next! My goal from the 2nd chapter is going to come true! :D**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Enjoy Chapter 10! Next!**


	10. Chapter 10: Getting Ready, Well Almost

******_I suggest you check my profile because I say when the next chapter will be updated and if it will take awhile. I update my profile a lot so its probably a good thing to check my profile once in a while. Same goes for all my stories._******

********~ February 21, 2012

* * *

><p><strong><em>Happy Valentine's Day! <em>**

**Wow finally Chapter 10! Sorry it took so long to update! Writer block. UGH! **

**_********I DO ************NOT ****own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does and he is the best!********_**

**_Please enjoy chapter 10!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Getting Ready, Well Almost **

***Sanji stood up and gestured one hand to help Nami up while his other hand was pinching on his nose to block the horrible smell that was still in the air.***

***Nami grabbed Sanji's hand, with one hand while her other hand was also pinching her nose. Sanji pulled her up so she was now standing.* **

***Nami let go of Sanji's hand.***

***Sanji's eyes had already ready turned into hearts because he was so excited he got to go Nami's hand!***

***When Nami turned her head towards the tree with the swing, she noticed behind the tree peaking out a bit a straw hat, something green that looked like grass, a little bit of a purple cowgirl hat, and also another thing that looked like grass but was pointy and a baby blue color. Immediately, Nami knew what those things were!***

***Nami slowly started walking toward the tree with the swing, leaving behind Sanji, who was daydreaming about Nami and him getting married.***

**Robin: **Looks like Nami's coming towards the four of us.

***Robin had used her Devil Fruit powers to see what was going on. She was able to see Nami when she bloomed one of her eyes to the wall.***

***Zoro, Robin, and Luffy were still pinching their noses.***

**Zoro: **Damn it!

**Franky:** Crap she's coming this way!

**Luffy: **Quick everyone, pretend you're a stick!

***Luffy quickly put his one arm straight by his side and same thing with his legs. He was now, almost, completely staright.***

***Luffy could have thought of something better then pretending like a stick but he didn't have enough time to think since Nami was walking towards them.***

***Zoro and Robin ignored Luffy.***

***Franky just decided since his captain said to, he would go along pretending to be a stick.* **

**Franky: **Great idea Strawhat!

***Franky did the same thing that Luffy did but he had his two arms down.***

***Luffy and Franky's backs were against the trees trunk and their faces had a serious expression, but in a quite funny way!***

***Zoro and Robin were standing by Luffy.***

**Zoro: **Idiots.

**Robin: **I agree.

***Nami had finally made it to the tree and was now facing Luffy, Franky, Zoro, and Robin.***

**Nami: **What are you doing Luffy, Franky?

***Luffy pouted and gave up his stick act.* **

***Franky also gave up the act.***

**Luffy: **Doesn't matter anymore!

**Franky: **Why is everyone pinching their noses! I mean really! I don't smell anything!

**Nami: **Huh?

***Nami paused and felt the back of her head where Robin had hit her with the magazine called '****Classic****'.***

**Nami: **Ow! Why does my head have a huge bump and why is this horrible smell in the air?

***Zoro and Luffy both looked at Robin, then at Franky.***

**Robin: **That doesn't matter right now! Since the awful smell is slowly fading away, we have to get to _that _island that is blocked by those huge rocks!

***Robin pointed to the island up ahead then she put her hand back down.***

**Robin: **Can you get us there Nami?

**Nami: **Do I look like someone who can't navigate! Of course I can get us over there! Get everyone ready for the bumpy ride we're about to experience!

***Nami smiled.***

**Luffy: **Yes finally an adventure!

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Chapter 11 next! <strong>

**Will the Strawhat Pirates make it to the island?**


	11. Chapter 11: Landing Part Uno

**Really sorry it took so long to update! I am currently researching on the Strawhat's attacks and researching about their ship, Thousand Sunny. **

**I had writers block and I was busy a lot. **

**Please enjoy Chapter 11 of 'On Thousand Sunny'!**

****I DO** **NOT ****own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does and he is the best!**** Not saying he's _only _the best but he is my favorite!

**Thank you Supershivam and SnowPrincess9741 for reviewing! It made me want to start on Chapter 11, 12, and 13 really quick!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Landing Part Uno**

* * *

><p><strong>*Nami was yelling out orders to everyone.*<strong>

**Nami: **Zoro, Sanji, raise the anchor!

***Zoro and Sanji quickly ran up the deck to raise the anchor/lions paws. No questions asked.***

**Nami: **Franky, we're going to use Coup de Burst so get the cola ready!

**Franky: **Okay!

***Franky disappeared to get ready for Coup de Burst.***

**Nami: **Robin, go in the kitchen and get Chopper and Usopp quickly!

***Robin nodded and ran into the kitchen. She used her devil fruit power to grab Chopper and Usopp's ears. Robin returned to Nami with Chopper and Usopp.***

**Chopper: **Robin you're hurting my ear!

**Usopp: **Ow!

***Robin stopped using her devil hurt power.***

**Robin: **Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to pull too hard but Nami said to get you both quickly so I had to pull your ears hard.

**Nami:** Usopp, Chopper, raise the sails!

**Usopp:** What? Why?

**Chopper:** Yeah why?

**Nami: **Just raise the sails already!

**Chopper, Usopp: **Okay!

***Chopper and Usopp ran to raise the sails.***

**Nami: **You don't have to do anything Robin. Let the boys do most of the work!

***Nami smiled.***

***Robin smiled back.***

**Robin:** Okay!

***Luffy went up to Nami.***

**Luffy: **Nami, what do I get to do?

**Nami: **Don't do anything!

**Luffy: **But why!

**Nami: **Because I know you're going to mess up on whatever I tell you to do!

**Luffy: **Aw but I'm the captain!

***Nami ignored Luffy's sad face and ran up the stairs to the deck.***

***Brook followed Nami up the stairs.***

**Brook: **What do I do, Nami?

***Nami turned to face Brook.***

**Nami: **You also don't do anything!

**Brook: **But…fine…

***Nami walked towards the helm and grabbed it. She turned Thousand Sunny so she was facing the huge rocks and the island.***

**Nami: **Franky, is the cola ready yet?

***Nami yelled out really loud so Franky was able to hear her.***

***Franky heard Nami's faint question and yelled back.***

**Franky: **Yep all good to go!

**Nami: **Okay everyone! Grab on to something!

***Immediately, everyone grabbed the nearest thing that was attached to the ship.***

**Nami: **Franky we're ready!

***Nami yelled out again.***

**Franky: **Okay!

***Franky yelled back.***

***The Strawhat's ship, Thousand Sunny, flew up into the air. It was going at a very rough speed. Thousand Sunny went over the huge rocks that were blocking the way to the island. All the Strawhat's heard were the wind, Luffy's laughter, Brook's 'yo ho ho ho', Nami's screaming, and Chopper and Usopp's crying/screaming.***

***When the ship ran out of cola, Thousand Sunny dropped.***

***It landed half in the ocean, half on the island roughly.***

***Luffy was the first one to speak. He got up.***

**Luffy: **Yes! We finally made it! Land ho!

***Luffy looked around him, everyone was laying down, exhausted from the ride, but Luffy didn't see one person, well except for Franky since he was below somewhere.***

**Luffy: **Hey where's Sanji?

* * *

><p><strong>What happened to Sanji! Did he fall off the ship when they were flying in the air? Did someone from the island take him? Find out in Chapter 12!<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**~EsteVamp4998~**


	12. Chapter 12: Landing Part Dos

**I made this chapter long!**

**Thank you, SnowPrincess9741 for reviewing and helping me with my writers block! Thank you Supershivam for reviewing and I'd say you have been really supporting me with this story because you always review and that gives me confidence to think of more ideas! Same thing with FanGirlOfAnime971 thank you very much too! Also to all my readers who have been always reading this story thank you very much!**

**So without further adue, please enjoy Chapter 12 of 'On Thousand Sunny'! **

******I DO** **NOT ****own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does and he is the best!**** **_Not saying he's __only the best but he is my favorite_

_Edited~**3/19/12**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Landing Part Dos**

* * *

><p><strong>*Everyone slowly stood up from where they were.*<strong>

***Nami was by the helm, Usopp and Chopper were by the sails ropes, Robin was also by the helm, Zoro was by Sunny Go's head, Brook was on the stairs. Luffy was also on the stairs.***

***Franky came out of nowhere.***

**Franky: **That ride was SUUPERRR!

***Franky spend out his legs, bent down, rolled his fists, and brought his hands together so now his two star tattoos appeared as one whole one.***

**Robin: **It was surprisingly enjoyable.

**Usopp: **Enjoyable? Enjoyable you say… heh… WE ALMOST GOT KILLED!

***Usopp waved his arms.***

**Chopper: **Yeah! I almost fell off too!

**Robin: **But I caught you and also caught myself because I wasn't hanging on to anything.

**Chopper: **Still!

***Chopper hid behind Usopp, though since he was bad at hiding you could still see him.***

**Nami: **It was the most annoying ride I ever went on with all of you! Who were the three cry babies who were screaming and crying?

***Nami pointed to Chopper, Usopp, and Zoro.***

**Nami: **Chopper, Usopp, Zoro, you were the ones crying weren't you!

**Zoro: **Baka, I wasn't the one screaming like a little girl, it was _you _who was screaming louder than anyone here!

**Brook: **Yo ho ho ho!

***Franky, Brook, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were dying of laughter of Zoro's comment and at Nami.***

**Nami: **Shut up! Usopp, Chopper, you two were also screaming!

**Chopper: **I would say we were crying more than screaming.

**Usopp: **That's right! Look who's talking now huh!

***Everyone who was laughing earlier continued to laugh except for Luffy.***

*****_**'Oh yeah I have to tell remind everyone about Sanji,'**_** Luffy thought to himself.***

**Luffy: **Hey everyone…

**Nami: **Crying is much more worse than screaming if you didn't know. Also I am a girl so of course I would be screaming for my life.

**Usopp: **So?

***Chopper was shocked.***

**Chopper: **Wait, Nami, aren't you a boy? In Thriller Bark you told Lola, the zombie, that you were a boy, and told her to call you Namizo!

***Usopp bent down and slapped Chopper on his head.***

***Usopp whispered to Chopper.***

**Usopp: **Baka! Do you want to get killed? Nami's a girl!

**Chopper: **Wait, WHAT?

**Usopp: **Don't you remember seeing her naked in Thriller Bark?

***Usopp blushed.***

***Chopper tried to remember that time in Thriller Bark. Then he blushed.***

**Chopper: **Oh yeah! I remember now...

**Nami: **What are you two mumbling about? Anyway, Chopper, are you saying I'm a boy!

***Nami yelled out.***

***Usopp sprang up and Chopper hid behind Usopp, again, Chopper wasn't the best hider.***

**Chopper: **Uh...

**Usopp: **Well when you think about it, Nami, you pretty tough.

**Nami: **So you too Usopp!

***Franky, Zoro, Brook, cracked up. Robin and Luffy were trying not to laugh.***

**Usopp: **Wait I didn't mean it like that! Right Chopper?

**Chopper: **Right and I also didn't mean what I said like that! I was just stating the facts!

***Usopp bent down and hit Chopper in the head again.***

**Usopp: **Baka!

**Luffy: **Hey guys…

**Nami: **Yeah uh huh, oh hey why don't the both of you come here by me for a bit, I want to apologize. Don't worry, I won't hurt you.

***Nami smiled.* **

***Usopp and Chopper both shook their heads vigorously.***

**Nami:** Why not?

**Robin: **Okay that's enough.

***Robin crossed her arms and used her devil fruit powers.***

***Hands bloomed from the ground and grabbed all of the pirates' ankles. Except for Robin's, of course.***

***All of the crew looked at Robin. They all had puzzled looks on their faces, well except for Chopper and Luffy, they were amazed at Robins' power.***

**Nami: **What's wrong Robin?

**Franky: **Yeah what's the big deal?

**Zoro: **Robin?

**Robin: **Sorry but I just wanted to get your attention. Anyway, if I counted right,

***Robin uncrossed her arms and the hands that were holding the crews ankles bloomed away.***

**Robin:** There should be about nine of us but instead of nine, I counted eight of us on the ship.

***Everyone, except Luffy, starting counting everyone on the ship.8**

**Nami: **It's true…

**Brook: **But who is missing?

**Franky: **The yellowed haired is missing!

**Zoro: **Yea, that shitty eyebrows missing.

**Usopp: **No wonder we didn't hear him saying anything when me and Chopper called Nami a boy.

**Nami: **Hey!

**Chopper: **And when Zoro insulted Nami.

**Nami: **Really!

***Luffy sighed.***

**Luffy: **You guys are unbelievable. I have been trying to tell everyone that.

***Luffy picked his nose with his pinky.***

**Everyone (Except Luffy, Franky, and Robin): **Well…

**Franky: **Well what are we standing here for!

***Franky sniffled and sobbed.***

**Franky: **We have to go find yellowed hair! He must be cold, crying, or even dying as we speak!

**Zoro: **If you guys go, I'll just stay here on this ship as look out, shitty eyebrows is probably doing fine.

***A hand bloomed on Zoro's shoulder and slapped him on his forehead.***

**Zoro: **Hey, Robin!

***The hand on Zoro's shoulder bloomed away.***

**Robin: **Not caring for a nakama is selfish, you disserved that slap.

***Robin turned her head away from Zoro.***

**Zoro: **Wait I…

**Brook: **Let's go look for Sanji!

* * *

><p><strong>Will the strawhats be able to find Sanji? And what the hell happened to him? Will Robin still be mad at Zoro for not caring for a nakama?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted to continue this chapter but of course I had to tell myself to save the rest for Chapter 13! <strong>

**~EsteVamp4998~**


	13. Chapter 13: Grouping

**Very sorry I didn't update for a long time! I have been working on many stories and some are One Piece and I might be uploading one next month (maybe it might take a while since I want a lot of chapters before I upload it).**

**I would like to thank Supershivam for reviewing on last chapter! :D and thank you for loving my last chapter! **

**Please enjoy Chapter 13 of 'On Thousand Sunny'!**

**And feel free to review I don't really like asking for reviews but it will help a lot and I have like 1,853 hits and its weird that no ones reviewing but I can understand since these are short chapters compared to my other story, 'Love Triangle Much' but anyway...**

********I DO** **NOT ****own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does and he is the best!**** ****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Grouping**

* * *

><p><strong>*The Straw Hats were about to search for Sanji outside the ship but then Usopp stopped them.*<strong>

**Usopp: **Hey guys' maybe Sanji isn't off the ship!

**Nami:** What do you mean by that?

**Chopper:** Yeah…

**Usopp: ** Maybe he's just playing around with us and is on the ship.

**Zoro:** If he was on the ship then he would have beat the crap out of you and Chopper.

***Usopp and Chopper were shocked.***

**Usopp:** What about you!

**Chopper: **Yeah what about you!

***Zoro gave both of them a death glare.***

**Zoro:** I wouldn't let him.

***Usopp and Chopper both shivered and stepped big steps away from Zoro.***

***Zoro started laughing hysterically.***

**Robin:** I agree with Swordsmen-kun…

***Zoro stopped laughing and looked at Robin stoically.***

**Zoro: **You can call me by my name you know…

***Robin ignored Zoro, seemed like she was still mad at Zoro.***

**Robin: **I don't think Sanji…

***Zoro sighed, _'Why does she call_ him _by his name and not mine?'*_**

**Robin: **…would be hiding on the ship.

***Nami, Brook, Chopper, Luffy, and Franky all nodded their heads.***

**Nami: **Robin's right.

**Luffy: ** So we all agree that Sanji is not on the ship right?

***Everyone nodded their heads except Usopp.***

***Luffy grinned.***

**Luffy: ** LET'S GO!

***Luffy jumped off Thousand Sunny and landed on the islands grass ground.***

***Franky yelled out to Luffy.***

**Franky: **Hey Luffy, don't you think there should be someone to stay behind to guard the New Battle Frank.

***Everyone one the ship, except Franky, plus Luffy grabbed a random rock they found and threw it at Franky's head.***

**Franky: **HEY!

**Everyone except Franky: **Don't you mean _Thousand Sunny_?

***Franky laughed and blushed. He starched his head.***

** Franky: **Oh yeah… I forgot about that…

***Luffy laughed and thought for a bit…***

**Luffy: **Yeah go ahead Franky; I'm going to look for Sanji now. HEY Chopper come with me, I'm going to need your nose to track Sanji.

***Chopper nodded and quickly changed to his reindeer form and jumped down to where Luffy was.***

*** _'Traitor,'_ Usopp thought to himself.***

***Luffy and Chopper started walking into the forest, well it was actually a jungle but they didn't know that yet (Heehee). Chopper had his nose to the ground and started sniffing to find Sanji's scent.***

***On Thousand Sunny.***

**Franky: **Okay so it looks like Luffy and Chopper are a team so how about… hmm… Usopp, you'll be my partner and guard New Ba-, I mean… Thousand Sunny, with me…

***Usopp nodded. He was glad he is going to stay behind and not go into the 'scary' island.***

**Franky: **Robin and Zoro, you guys are on a team so go start looking for Sanji. Since Luffy and Chopper went south, you guys go east.

***Robin and Zoro both nodded. They both jumped off the ship and headed east into the 'forest'.***

**Franky: **Nam, Brook, you guys are on a team. Go head west since that's the only direction left.

***Brook nodded and Nami starred at Franky.***

**Nami: **Why the hell do I have to be with _him_!

***Nami pointed at Brook. Brook just smiled and waved to her.***

**Franky: **You have to be with him because I said so, deal with it please, we have to find Sanji so we can all eat soon.

***Nami was pissed. She jumped off the ship and headed into the 'forest' heading west.***

**Brook: **Yo ho ho ho, wait for me Nami!

***Brook jumped off the ship and swiftly followed Nami.***

***Franky sighed.***

* * *

><p><strong>Will the Straw Hats be able to find Sanji?<strong>

**Is Robin really still mad at Zoro?**

**What will Robin, Zoro, Nami, Brook, Chopper, and Luffy find in the 'forest'?**

**Are Franky and Usopp really safe alone on the ship when anything can just come and attack them?**

**Find out in next chapter and upcoming chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>~EsteVamp4998~<strong>


End file.
